In a hard-in, hard-out (HIHO) system, information is input and received as hard values or information, as opposed to soft values such as a likelihood or confidence. Storage systems (such as Flash storage systems) are one example application in which HIHO systems exist. For example; a read (write) controller may read back (write) hard values from (to) Flash media. Noise in a Flash storage system may cause errors to occur (i.e., the data read back does not match the original written data). It would be desirable to reduce an error rate of Flash storage systems (or other systems); preferably with little or no increase in system complexity and/or overhead information.